Jade Harley
:''Jade redirects here. For the blood color, see Jade Blood.'' Jade Harley is one of the main characters in Homestuck. She is the fourth kid to be introduced. She has long black hair, round glasses, and a bucktoothed grin. She wears a shirt with a constantly changing blue picture on it, a belt, and a button-up long skirt. She was named while she was sleeping and thus she couldn't object to the name like the three other kids did -- however she wrote a note in advance about it. Jade goes by the chumhandle when chatting on Pesterchum and her web browser of choice is Echidna. Her Associated Element is earth, and her Associated Item is Uranium. Biography Pre-Sburb Jade was initially raised by her Grandpa, who was genetically her father through ectobiology. When she and her grandpa were beginning to colonize the island northeast of Australia, a package appeared with some pumpkin seeds and a shirt. When Jade was young, Grandpa died due to a misunderstanding of human culture by Tavros Nitram, who took control of Becquerel to redirect a bullet Jade accidentally shot at herself at Grandpa. The moral of the story is that wigglers should not be allowed to dual wield flintlock pistols. After this she was raised by her dog, Becquerel. Around this time she had trouble sleeping, which eventually went away. Sburb As she got older, she befriended John, Rose, and Dave via the internet. Jade at first appeared to have no interest in Sburb, but she eventually came across Dave's copies of the beta from the lotus Time Capsule in the nearby temple and started playing as Dave's server player. However, she had some trouble getting him into The Medium, as she had no experience with games and because she had trouble staying awake. She dropped a towel in his toilet, dropped the toilet in Dave's room, and then prototyped his Kernelsprite with a useless crow. However, he managed to get into the Medium just in time. She spends a lot of time asleep during the initial stages of Sburb, because she was waiting for Dream John to wake up. She is able to beat up the Courtyard Droll, who had stolen the White Queen's ring. She finishes building Dave's apartment up to the second gate and talks to Tavros Nitram, all while asleep. Jack Noir cuts the chain connecting Prospit to its moon. As the moon fell towards Skaia, Dream John fell out of his room. Jade flies after him, attempting to wake him up. As Prospit's moon was about to crash on top of the two, she pushes John to safety while dream Jade dies. Back on Earth, this causes her Dreambot to explode and Jade falls from her tower. Becquerel catches and places Jade on her bed. She soon goes back to sleep, but without a dream self she is sent to an unstable dream bubble in the Furthest Ring. The experience horrifies her, and with her conversation with Feferi afterward she adamantly refuses to go back to sleep. She also talks to Karkat, and inadvertently fixes his hatred of his past and future selves (which Nepeta regarded as auspisticizing). Shortly afterwards John connects to her as her server. Jade prepares her entry item, a pinata of Bec which she had to shoot blindfolded. As John is about to prototype her sprite, he is put to sleep by Vriska. Becquerel then teleports everything in the foyer into space (including Grandpa) and prototypes himself, then blasts the incoming meteor with a green energy beam saving the island from destruction. Jade is able to shoot the pinata blindfolded with Bec's help, allowing her to enter. In the session After her entry Jade continues to fall during which she once again fell asleep before being caught by Becquerel. In the dream bubbles she once again Feferi. She talks about how their guardians were prototyped before Jade remembers her previous conversations with her, upon which she asks why Feferi she was awake last time they had talked, only for Feferi to reveal that she was in fact dead. Waking up from the shock, Jade is contacted by Dave who had been extensively time travelling throughout the session. Since John was without a computer or Sburb discs, Dave filled in as her server. He redeployed the equipment which was destroyed when she entered. Jade then does some alchemizing. Notably, she used the code for Rose's crystal ball to create the Junior Compu-Sooth Spectagoggles, which allow her to see anywhere in the Medium. She sees the body of a dead Dave and talks to Alpha Dave, who reassures her he would not become that Dave. She then prototypes Becsprite with her dead dream self's stuffed corpse, which had ended up in her house's lab through time travel shenanigans. Unfortunately, Jadesprite was not happy about being brought back to life, throws a tantrum and breaks the lab off of the rest of Jade's tower. Karkat begins talking to her after this, and points out her hypocrisy, as she hated her alternate self and had previously insulted him for doing the same. He also brings a message from her future self to turn off the fourth wall which was in the lab, then draw it with her pictionary modus. Because her sprite has become useless, she asks advice to Kanaya, another Hero of Space. Kanaya explains about the Forge and frog breeding. However, whereas Kanaya had a period of several weeks to breed frogs and was still a little rushed, it seemed that her completing her duties would be impossible. Despite Kanaya's advice, she still attempts to carry out her frog breeding duties, even though the session was doomed. After Rose goes grimdark she takes over planning for the team. She extensively consultes with the trolls, particularly Karkat and Kanaya, as well as Aradia in her dreams. With Dave's help through time travel, she is able to do a lot of frog breeding in a short time, and to stoke the Forge. Unfortunately, Jack Noir attacks her and Dave, and while she was safe as Jack would not hurt her because of Bec's prototyping, Dave is killed. Jade revives his dream self with a kiss. After this Jack follows her around, due to Bec's imprinted feelings of loyalty. She makes a deal with her denizen to locate the final frog to complete the gene sequence of the Genesis Frog. In return, she has to find a way to bring the four planets of their medium with them into the new session after the scratch. She accomplishes making the frog right before the Courtyard Droll kills her with a shaving cream bomb and Jack Noir, motivated by the loyalty he gained from Bec's prototyping, places her on her Quest Bed where she ascendds to god tier and merges with Jadesprite. With the new realization of full space powers she boards a Prospitan ship, summons John to her side and shrinks all the planets to a small size. Finally, she enlarges the Fourth wall so they can fly through it. Yellow Yard and the new session Jade spends three years flying through Andrew Hussie's study with John on the Prospitian Battleship. She and John become good friends/siblings, and she also becomes closer to Davesprite. She and Davesprite get along during the journey but break up somewhere before the second year. Shortly after in the session, Jade saves Jake and Jane from their Jack Noir teleporting him to the edge of the incipisphere. Almost immediately, she is controlled by the Condesce's powers. She proceeds to the Unreal Heiress Thoughtwave Tiaratop onto Jane's head, bringing her under the Condesce's control as well. She warps to the Condesce's location and teleports Dirk to the opposite end of the incipisphere and brings Roxy to the Condesce. What happened next is unclear, but Jade is seen confronting Rose, Dave, Wayward Vagabond and the trolls on the meteor. Along with Jane, she proceeds to pave the way for the Condesce to take over the session and reclaim post-scratch Earth (by shrinking it and bringing it into the session through a Skaian defense gate). She tells Kanaya and Karkat on LOFAF to speak to her denizen about retrieving her Genesis Frog, as Echidna refuses to cooperate with Jade. She thereafter begins to track down John and finds him on LOHAC before he disappears again. She then talks to Dave about upgrading his sword to match 's weakness; this just reverts the sword to its original form, Caledfwlch. She and Dave then have a conversation about Dave not wanting to use time travel and Jade's relationship with Davesprite, which ends in Jade pushing WV off of Dave's roof. Dave catches him and begins comforting him, causing Jade to question why it is so hard to be evil. These events are temporarily altered when John appears in the middle of them with the powers he got from Caliborn's juju. They talk about John's new abilities to change the alpha timeline, and how they relate to time travel, with the conversation about Davesprite and WV being pushed off the cliff both averted. However, this is restored when John's future self flashes back through time and takes John away before Dave notices him. Some time later, Jade is called to Derse after the resurrected Aranea lands there in the Prospitian battleship. While Jane and Jade debate what to do about the battleship Aranea causes Jake to generate a Hope field that does significant damage to the surrounding area. Jade attempts to teleport him into the Furthest Ring but finds that her powers are unable to penetrate the Hope field, so she swaps the locations of Derse and LOFAF to prevent further damage to Derse, soon realizing this was a mistake as the tadpole of the Genesis Frog was close nearby and was a vital part of the Condesce's plan. She then scales down her attack on Jake to avoid damaging the frog, but is knocked unconscious, breaking the Condesce's control over her and turning her back to normal. Knowing the Condesce will just take control over her once again when she wakes up, Aranea crushes her underneath her own house by the power of several mind controlled Damara Megidos, killing her (a reference to the Wizard of Oz where the Witch of the East is killed under Dorothy's house). 's grandfather clock gets a , making her unable to revive. Bec Noir and the Peregrine Mendicant appear and claim her dead body. Jane attempts to trick them into dropping the body by summoning God Cat, however they give chase taking Jade's body with them. Dave having learnt of Jane's ability to revive her chases them to reclaim the body but fails and is killed. New timeline In the new timeline created by John's retcons, shortly after beginning to cross the Yellow Yard Jade shrank down John and Davesprite so they could visit John's house. Typheus, having knowledge of a Choice John made in the former alpha timeline, destroys LOWAS, killing John and Davesprite. Despite the company of the consorts, carapacians, and remaining sprites, Jade falls into a depression for the remainder of the journey across the Yellow Yard. Towards the end of the journey Jade has a dream where she meets a god tier version of Calliope, who explains to her various things including the reason for John and Davesprite's deaths. What happened after the ship's arrival in the new session is partially unknown. Jade presumably arrives in the session in a way similar to the alpha, greeting Jake and Jane before being taken control of by the Condesce and turning grimbark. She arrives on the trolls' meteor to teleport them away; however, in this timeline, Vriska is present on the meteor, a factor that the Condesce had not anticipated. She puts Jade to sleep before she can teleport the others away. Asleep, she then appears in the dream bubble of the Calliope who had been killed by Caliborn, meeting her and the Jane from this timeline and exchanging stories with them. Jade and Calliope meet Alternate Calliope while her physical self is on the victory platform with everyone else, still asleep, and it appears that she has to stay this way until the Condesce is defeated and can no longer mind-control her. She is taken to LOFAF by Karkat and Kanaya, sleeping in her house's grand foyer near the revived Calliope and WV. In her dreams she follows the alternate timeline Calliope to the Green Sun where she meets Davepetasprite^2. The two discuss their former history in the previous timeline and their current troubles, before Davepetasprite^2 wakes her up and sends her to fight Bec Noir. Jade attempts to act as a mediator between Bec Noir and PM, before PM simply knocks her out and finally neutralizes the Sovereign Slayer. After Jade awakes, she reconvenes with her fellow players as they go to claim the Ultimate Reward. She is seen holding the flooded B2 Earth as John reaches for the door to the new Universe. In Earth C, she rules the Troll Kingdom with Dave, Karkat and Terezi. She regularly keeps in touch with John, especially during his birthdays. Caliborn's Masterpiece Years in the future but not many she and the other beta kids confront Caliborn but are sucked into Caliborn's House-shaped Juju, supposedly trapped forever. It is implied that they are released when Vriska unleashes the Juju at during the events of Act 7. Personality and Traits Jade has a very quirky personality, and often dozes off to sleep, then wakes up without any recollection of ever falling asleep. This is at least in part due to Vriska's She is completely unaware of her narcolepsy, possibly never sleeping by her own choice, and only makes it into bed with the help of Bec. She is forgetful and wears colorful reminder rings on her fingers. She has been seen with a flute which she plays, though in a very silly and bad manner. She is however an expert on the Eclectic Bass. She has interest in older cartoons, the Furry fandom, Nuclear physics and high-tech gadgetry, and she is a skilled riflewoman (though perplexingly, she alchemizes a Saiga shotgun). She has repeatedly proven herself to be very brave and resourceful. She cares deeply about her friends and pushed John's dream self out of the way of Prospit's Moon when it was crashing on the surface of Skaia. She values the ability to act in a crisis, as well as the ability to rise above her despair when others are counting on her. She becomes very frustrated when she, or some version of herself is unable or willing to help in a time of need. Despite her generally positive and plucky demeanor, she has been shown to be impatient and rather insensitive when it comes to handling the emotions of others when they are being particularly difficult, notable examples are Karkat, Jadesprite (though this was largely due to her disappointment in herself), John on his 15th birthday and Dave when trying to force him to face Lord English. Jade, like several other characters, has her own unique loading screen for flash animations about her, featuring a slowly spinning flower and her silly green font. However, during her Strife with her Grandfather, this is replaced with a second loading screen featuring a portrait of her dream self hanging over a purple and yellow fireplace mantle. Jade's title is the Witch of Space, which is very appropriate, considering her pet Bec's (and later, her own) ability to warp space at will. Jade lives on a strange island with her Grandpa, despite him being dead. Jade's house is a giant tower next to the volcano on her island, which was discovered by Grandpa. It is filled with high-tech gadgets that appear to have somehow originated from Prospit. Living in isolation like this would explain her lack of pop cultural knowledge and enthusiasm. In the real world, Google Maps indeed shows an underwater feature of approximately 15 by 25 km at (-0.955766, -174.759521), in the general area of the Winslow Reef, Phoenix Islands, Kiribati, South Pacific. The structure is peculiarly rectangular and compass-aligned, and could possibly represent some kind of mapping or data error. Jade owns a Dreambot, one of the first Robots to appear in the comics. She used it frequently to interact with her friends while still asleep. Jade's Fetch modus is not data structure-based like the other kids'. Instead, she opts for Modi based on children's games like Pictionary and Memory. She has an uncanny knack for guessing the cards on the Memory Modus correctly on her first try. Her Strife Specibus is riflekind; she is a skilled markswoman with a supply of firearms that her Grandpa insists she carry with her when leaving the house. Unique among the chums, Jade is evidently not a gamer. She has been shown to have a very excitable personality and she loves to plaster her pesterings with a large number of exclamation points and emoticons. Jade has Pesterchum Enamel, a version of Pesterchum which advertises itself as being Along with having the chumhandles of John, Dave, and Rose, she also has a Trollslum with all of the trolls, despite at least two of them refusing to ever troll any of the kids. After ascending to the god tiers and subsuming Jadesprite she inherited the dog traits from Jadesprite which she in-turn had inherited from Becquerel (as well as inheriting their sprite and first guardian powers later discussed and demonstrated in-comic ). These traits include a dog's instincts such as chasing and barking at cats, as Jade . Skaian Clouds Jade was at first proposed to have amazing, nigh-on-prophetic insight into the world around her, though she insisted that this wasn't supernatural in any way. This has been shown to arise from the dreams she has during the eclipse of Prospit. She sees images and events in the clouds covering Skaia. *Jade knew her gift to John would be lost, but says that it will be found again when he needs it. *Jade asked Rose about John's gift to her the second she finished opening it. *When Rose mentioned she'd had a pet, Jade knew that it was a male cat. Jade expressed knowledge that a certain game would come out that could bring Jaspers back to life, much like John's Nanna. As such, it was concluded that Rose's Kernelsprite would be prototyped with Jaspers, which it was. *Jade knew about Sburb's ability to resurrect dead things in the form of Kernelsprites months before the release of the beta, despite her more technical friends like Rose knowing nothing about the game. *Jade mentioned that John had 'company' (two crude ogres) sneaking up on him. *Jade knew she would be named Farmstink Buttlass initially and wrote a note objecting to the name. *One of Jade's Fetch Modi, the one she uses most of the time, works like a game of Memory. She has . *Jade insisted to Rose that today would be a big day. *Jade predicted Rose's internet failure down to the very minute. *Jade appears to be able to communicate with her grandfather, despite him being dead. *Jade cannot foretell when or where Becquerel will appear. . *Jade knew that the Wayward Vagabond would appearify John's gift and sent a letter on top of it for , containing specific instructions and diagrams which didn't even exist at that point in time. She also enclosed a second letter for miss mail lady, whom most readers had believed to be male until that point. This was revealed to be a cleverly planned way of sending the gift to her past self, which would cause Jade to start wearing blue and to start gardening. While she doesn't make much effort to hide these abilities from Dave or Rose, she tries to keep them a secret from John, refusing to say anything until he and mentions that she's . This is because John also has a dream self on Prospit and can see the clouds shown . She has been awake on Prospit long before the game started. However, she no longer has this foresight, because her dream self died when she rescued John's dream self from Prospit's falling moon. Shirt Image Jade is one of the few characters to have a Wardrobifier, which can change her shirt design into any of ten different light blue images or have it cycle randomly or between a selection of them. After some , she decides to set the wardrobifier to cycle between the atom, spirograph, and sun images. However, the settings are changed during her dreams to cycle through the atom, Squiddle, Blue Slime Ghost, and sun images. It was revealed that she received the Blue Slime Ghost shirt from John via a package that was sent by the Peregrine Mendicant when she was a child, and that it was a matching shirt to John's own Green Slime Ghost shirt. After Jade's room is destroyed by the explosion of her Dreambot, her shirt is set permanently to the Bec symbol. Jade's dream self outfit features a shorter cycle of symbols directly referencing from Pickle Inspector's unpleasant note. Relationships Becquerel Jade's pet is her guardian and the first guardian of Earth. Dave describes him as a that should be Jade says she couldn't accomplish such a task if she tried and that her . She does appear to , as she attempts to shoot him during their Strife, but Bec's reality-warping powers made it impossible for Jade to inflict any actual harm upon him. It seems she was simply playing with him in any case, as it ended with her having him fetch a bullet from mid-air. In order to save Jade from her impending meteor, Bec leaped into Jade's kernel and became her sprite before heading off into the sky to destroy the meteor and helping Jade's bullet reach the Bec-shaped piñata by bending space. The consequences of a first guardian becoming a first-tier prototyped sprite immediately transformed Jack Noir into an indestructible demon, and have had horrible consequences on some of the Underlings. Grandpa Not much is elaborated on Jade's relationship with her ectobiological fore-bearer. She describes him as and and avoids bumping into him for fear of being subjected to another of his stern lectures, although Jade is likely being silly about them due his being long dead. After his sudden death, Jade believed that one of his dolls had killed him, before realizing how silly that was and considering the possibility of suicide. Grandpa was implied to be somewhat negligent as a grand-paretnal figure, due to him brazenly allowing a young Jade to play with guns. When her dream self died, her grandfather tearily took her home through time shenanigans to be stuffed, according to family tradition. Dave Strider Jade's relationship with Dave is not confirmed to be above platonic. Karkat's shipping chart showed that the two would end up marrying, and Jade, along with the three other kids, responded to the chart with sarcasm. It was eventually revealed that Jade and Davesprite , causing for her to harbor some hostility towards the alpha-timeline Dave. The two appear to be on better terms post-retcon and rule the Troll kingdom together along with Karkat and Terezi after settling down in Earth C. Davesprite/Davepetasprite^2 During the three year journey through the Yellow Yard, Jade and Davesprite started dating, likely due to Davesprite and Jadesprite's brief relationship prior to her fusion with Jade when she godtiered. The two eventually break up due to Davesprite's apparent emotional issues. This leads to Jade to become resentful of both Davesprite and alpha Dave. Following the events of the retcon, Davesprite is accidentally prototyped with Nepetasprite, Davepetasprite^2 is formed. Later Davepetasprite^2 runs into a post-retcon Jade near the Green Sun. After discussing their relationship with Jade's pre-retcon self and Jade's lonely time on the battleship, Davepeta says their goodbyes to Jade with a kiss, before stabbing the sleeping Jade awake. Karkat Vantas Jade's interactions with Karkat started off as being extremely negative, with both of them hating the other, Jade due to Karkat's longstanding harassment and Karkat due to him blaming Jade for ruining the session and ruining his. After Jade loses her dreamself, she is pulled into a memo with a Karkat from the past (still hostile towards Jade) and another from the future (who had already apologized to Jade). The interaction between the two Karkats was so upsetting to Jade that she finally loses her patience tells both Karkats off. After Jade enters the session, Karkat finally apologizes to Jade, and their relationship significantly improves from there, with Karkat becoming Jade's patron troll. After the two reconcile, Karkat appears to have become fond of Jade, and possibly harboring red feelings for her. Kanaya states that this is due to Jade giving Karkat a reason to be angry. During Openbound, Karkat alludes to his interactions with Jade with his password for his door. Jade's experience in the memo with Karkat leads her to avoid using memos altogether and set up a password system to avoid any similar trans-timeline squabbles and paradoxes while interacting with the trolls. This system becomes instrumental in the formulation of a plan that allowed Jade to escape the Scratch. The two appear to be on better terms post-retcon and rule the Troll kingdom together along with Karkat and Terezi after settling down in Earth C. John Egbert John and Jade are generally good friends, both being very friendly and silly. When the two spend 3 years on the Battleship, their relationship becomes slightly strained due to John going off the handle during his 15th birthday. After the retcon, the three year journey through the yellow yard is significantly different for Jade, as her version of John and Davesprite were killed when LOWAS exploded, leaving her alone for the duration of those three years. The two finally reunite after the events of S Collide. Jake English Jade spent many years exchanging letters with the alternate version of her Grandpa, believing him to be her grandson (which, from Jake's perspective, is accurate). The two work together to build a robotic rabbit for John, which becomes instrumental to many events in Jade's session. After finally arriving in the B2 session, Jade greets Jake and Jane after saving them from a -ified Jack Noir, before becoming mind-controlled by The Condesce. While grimbark, Jade was notably more hostile towards Jake, treating him like an imbecile. Other Characters Jade enjoys talking to Kanaya Maryam because of their shared roles as Heroes of Space. She is not fond of Eridan Ampora at all. She turned down Tavros Nitram's romantic advances, stating that he seems nice but that they hardly know each other. She was generally upset with him when she discovered he was responsible for her Grandpa's death, but quickly forgives him after realizing how the whole situation was a sad misunderstanding. In Act 6 Act 6 Jade has become friends with Jane, both while they were both corrupt and in dream bubble conversations with Calliope, who she has also befriended. The post-retcon version of Jade also befriended Alternate Calliope, finding solace in her company and stories during her long lonely journey through the yellow yard. Gallery 03977 1.gif Jade's death.gif Battleship's flight.gif|John and Jade flying over the yellow yard. Battleship trajectory.gif Jadegodtier.png|Jade as the fully realized Witch of Space AKA "Dog-Tier Jade" 03316.gif 03981 1.gif 03244.gif|Jade beating the nonsense out of Jadesprite. Jade becoming grimbark.gif|Jade being possessed by the Condesce. Jadebot smackdown.gif Jade Dead.gif|Well this looks familiar Trivia *She was named by Zeitlos Eisen. *Jade's eyes are green, matching her Pesterchum text color. *She . She was "born" (read: her meteor landed) in mainland US, then moved to a Pacific island shortly afterwards; this island is in international waters, but falls within the exclusive economic zone of Baker Island, a minor US territory. *Having 'green fingers' or a 'green thumb' is an idiom for someone who loves gardening. This might tie in to Jade's associated color and her love of gardening. *Jade is the first person ever to put a pumpkin in their inventory. It vanished however, just like always. We later discover that this is due to Jake English using his Transportalizer to appearify a large number of pumpkins. **In Jade's introduction she wakes up near a pumpkin carved in Bec's image. It may have been carved in preparation for southern hemisphere Halloween, April 30th, . *As god tier Jade, her striped socks and red shoes are a reference to the Wicked Witch of the East in The Wizard of Oz, who was the original owner of the Ruby Slippers and was only seen by way of her footwear after being crushed by a house. A second reference to the Wizard of Oz was made in the form of Jade's second god tier level, Sayonara Kansas. Then a third reference to the Wizard of Oz was made by John and Jade nicknaming the yellow yard the "Yellow Brick Road". Additionally, in case you need your references really explicit: . **Her god tier design was designed by Lexxercise. *Jade is the only kid who is not in her room when she is named. *Jade is the name of a shade of green, green being her associated color. Jade is also a semi-precious stone, thus pertaining to her associated classical element, earth. **Interestingly, the two [[Hemospectrum#Jade Blood|'Jade' blooded]] trolls and the cherub associated with green are also Space players. *While all of the other Beta kids have dark associated colors, hers is lighter. The same applies in reverse to Jake English. **Her associated lighter color can be an allusion to Calliope's lime blood, since they're both Space players. It could also relate to Karkat, since due to his position on the zodiac many have thought he would have been a lime blood without the red mutation, Karkat is also noted to have numerous parallels with both Calliope and Caliborn. *Jade's eye color alludes to her powers coming from the Green Sun. This is similar to how Dave's eye color is the associated Time color and John's are the associated Breath color. **Later on in the story, an image of the Green Sun is *In Act 6 Act 6 Intermission 1, Rose the fandom-coined term to describe Jade's new werewolf-like state. *Interestingly, Jade's eyes while Grimbark are identical to Aradia's, albeit with a different coloring. *Jade is depicted on "XXI: The World" card with the other B1 kids in the Homestuck tarot card deck. She is also the "Page of Cups" as she is a sweet daydreamer, the common interpretation of the card. Grimbark Jade is the inverse Page of Cups, moody, depressed, and not her normal self. She can also be seen on the "Five of Wands" card with most of the pre-act 6 cast. *Jade's last name, Harley, and Jake's last name, English, may be a reference to Ghost Rider. As "Harley" is the name of a motorcycle brand, while "English" refers to who has a skeletal (yet muscular) appearance. The character of Ghost Rider, who was played by Nicolas Cage in the 2007 film of the same name, is a motorcyclist who transforms into a flaming skeleton. *Based upon her birthday, aspect, and lunar sway, Jade's Extended Zodiac sign is Sagigo, the Creator. See also *Jade's Island *Jade's house *Jade's room *Jade's outfits ru:Джейд Харли Category:Homestuck Protagonists/Allies Category:Homestuck Antagonists/Enemies Category:Humans Category:Sprite components